SPN MiB Venha me Beijar
by vickyloka
Summary: Desafio de Marcia Litman. OUTRA AUTORA.


**SPN MIB: Venha me beijar**

Fic para o desafio de músicas brasileiras lançado pela Marcia Litman.

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens dessa história pertencem a Eric Kripke e à CW.

**Nota: **Ok, essa fic **NÃO É MINHA**! Pelo amor de Deus, eu não escreveria isso!  
Minha mãe ouviu sobre o desafio e quis escrever uma fic, eu a deixei postar no meu perfil porque ela não tem um, mas eu não tive **NADA** a ver com essa fic.

* * *

O toque do telefone era o toque especial e só de ouvi-lo ela já sentia a excitação correndo pelas veias. Esse era o momento que ela mais esperava, ouvi-lo chamando:

- Preciso te ver - vinha a voz grave do outro lado – onde você está? O chamado era urgente, ela sabia que ele estava tão ansioso por ela quanto ela por ele.

- Me encontre no hotel Mayflower, quarto 309 – a ansiedade na voz da garota era tangível e o desejo de ter aquele homem mais uma vez dependendo e ansiando por ela era avassalador.

Se ela pudesse saber o que era amor, diria que amava aquele homem, pois tudo em sua vida, desde que o conhecera, girava em torno dele, em cuidar dele, ajudá-lo com suas dificuldades e fazê-lo vencer seus limites, afinal ele era especial e nem mesmo ele sabia disso. Era uma honra e uma grande alegria ter sido escolhida pra ser a parceira dele, além do mais, cada vez que eles estavam juntos, era como se não houvesse mais uma guerra, nada mais no mundo importava, somente saciar a sede dele, em todos os aspectos.

Ela correu em direção ao hotel, reservou o quarto, avisou quem era esperado e, como uma noiva ansiosa, correu para o banho, afinal logo seu príncipe estaria chegando, ávido e ansioso, tanto quanto ela estava. E depois de alimentá-lo e fortalecê-lo para que cumprisse seu grandioso propósito, era a hora da recompensa; sentir aquele corpo sobre o seu, sentir seu desejo ardente e sua ânsia violenta em possuí-la e submeter seu corpo como se quisesse puni-la... E ele queria, queria mesmo puni-la por deixá-lo viciado e dependente dela, a fome cada vez maior e a incapacidade de ficar longe.

A porta do quarto se abriu e ele entrou, ela saia da ducha enrolada na toalha e ainda secando os cabelos. Sam Winchester não falou nada, apenas a atirou na cama e com sua faca de caça rasgou o braço dela lançando-se com fome e avidez sobre o sangue que jorrava, sugando e sentindo-se cada vez melhor e mais excitado, o gosto agridoce do sangue da garota era tudo o que ele precisava, somente assim ele conseguia se sentir forte, poderoso, vivo. Mesmo sabendo que era errado, ele não conseguia resistir.

Somente quando estava saciado ele avançou pára os lábios da garota, beijando-a com violência, com ardor, subjugando-a e penetrando-a com raiva e urgência de maneira cega e doentia, repetidas vezes até que os dois exaustos se largaram lânguidos e suados sobre os lençóis manchados de sangue e suor. Ruby arfava, exausta e plena de alegria... Ela podia dizer que estava apaixonada e feliz, sim, muito feliz!

Afinal, que honra maior do que ser a escolhida para companheira do futuro Príncipe das trevas?

**Doce Vampiro - Rita Lee**

Venha me beijar  
Meu doce vampiroooo  
Ou ouuuuu  
Na luz do luar  
Ãh ahãããããh  
Venha sugar o calor  
De dentro do meu sangue...vermelhoooo!  
Tão vivo tão eterno...veneno!  
Que mata sua sede  
Que me bebe quente  
Como um licor  
Brindando a morte e fazendo amor...

Meu doce vampiro  
Ou ouuuuu  
Na luz do luar  
Ãh ahãããããh  
Me acostumei com você  
Sempre reclamando, da vidaaaa  
Me ferindo, me curando..a ferida  
Mas nada disso importaaaa  
Vou abrir a portaaaa  
Prá você entrar  
Beija minha boca  
Até me matar...

Me acostumei com você  
Sempre reclamando da vidaaaa  
Me ferindo, me curando...a ferida  
Mas nada disso importaaaa  
Vou abrir a porta  
Prá você entrar  
Beija a minha boca  
Até me matar...de amoooor!

* * *

**Nota2:**Mais uma vez, eu não tive nada a ver com isso! Quaisquer elogios ou críticas devem ser dirigidos à senhora minha mãe (Bella).  
Podem deixar os reviews aqui que ela lê.  
É isso.


End file.
